


The Fic That Should Not Be

by LdyBastet



Category: Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Shizuko comes down to the beach every day to whisper to the sea...





	The Fic That Should Not Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/gifts).

> Crack fic written for my beta-reader, misumaru. She knows why. This is what happens when we watch movies and anime together!

Whispered words that shouldn't have been able to reach him, did. Faint, but insistent, riding on the waves of the sea, sinking, sinking deeper. Sinking into his domain under the vast ocean... Imploring, insistent whispers that he should have cared nothing about, should have ignored even when they did disturb his sleep. But they had opened a tiny door into his dreams, and among the chaos and darkness, the words were a disturbing but alluring presence, a small light, if you like. It was wrong and had no place there. Eventually, in what was no time at all for him, mere moments in the life of the Universe, he got curious. 

Someone was disturbing him, and it was not one that he might expect. No, this was different. No promise of death and mayhem and chaos, just that little wave in the aether that could have so easily been lost if it had not been for his dreams. There was not even a ritual involved, no fragrance of incense, no candles, and no chanting.

He rose slowly to the surface, reaching out with mind and being for the source. He found a small, frail woman sitting on a beach, her delicate mouth moving along with the faintest of sounds. Her mind, though, was not frail or small - not compared to other humans. No one had been able to call out to him - and be heard - in eons.

He reached out to her, curious to see what she would do if she would encounter even the tiniest bit of his presence. Tentacles slithered towards her, around her, into her... and yet, she did not scream. No, she welcomed his presence and intrusion into her body, kept coming back to the beach daily, with no fear in her heart or mind. 

It was almost a little bit of a disappointment that she did not go mad. It was also a novelty, and he knew that if he would rise fully and let her see more of his being, she would. But the time was not right, the stars did not align, the nebulae were not ready, and one day the woman did not return, and he sank back into the deep sea, back to his slumber.

Lovecraft did not care that he now had a daughter. She did not interest him, and if she ever cried out to him, he did not hear it. Perhaps, if she had tried to bribe him with chocolate he would have helped her get out of that well... but she didn't and he slept on, blissfully dreaming of dark chocolate with cocoa nibs...


End file.
